The present invention relates to a kit and method for repairing holes in a drywall. Drywall, also commonly known as sheetrock, is now widely used for the interior walls for many if not most modern structures. In many applications the drywall is applied to a frame, generally with the drywall being placed on both sides of the frame. Frames are currently made of studs comprising finished 2.times.4 pine lumber which are now 1 and 5/8 inches by 3 and 5/8 inches. The space between the drywall is thus the thickness of the stud.
The drywall consists of chalk like gypsum pressed between layers of paperboard and while it is quite rigid lengthwise it is quite fragile to side impact. These type of impacts are very common around households and in result in holes in the drywall which need to be patched to create a pleasant appearance. One method of patching such holes simply requires placing a paper or other surface over the hole and applying plaster. If the hole is large then a piece of drywall must be cut and fit to the hole. The attachment of the drywall piece is not always easy. Thus a simple and easy method of repairing holes in drywall was seen to be needed.